La furia de Kyogre
by Risa porno
Summary: . Pokémons alborotados... sucesos extraños... y un pokémon capaz de todo volverá para eliminar a quien le robó la unica joya que de por sí le pertenece: el corazón de Misty. ¿La publiqué en el 2007 xD? Jamás subí el final x aqui va :B
1. Uno: ¿Dónde está Misty?

La furia de kyogre

* * *

_**Uno! : "¿Dónde está Misty?"**_

* * *

Todo comienza en ciudad Celeste, una ciudad pacífica, con gente pacífica. Los caminos eran ocupados por silvestres pokémons, y amables personas dispuestas a comenzar un día más. Nadie se percataba que una linda joven pelirroja de tan solo catorce años caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Parecía estar buscando algo, llevaba una lista color rosa en la mano, un Psyduck bastante gordito caminaba junto a ella.

-Ok, esta es la tienda – Anunció la joven, parándose de frente a un curioso local. "Poke-Market", decía el cartel, las letras eran grandes, y de colores. La imagen de un Eevee de pelaje perfecto promocionaba el producto "poke-shampoo", y, a su derecha, un gran cartel con el rostro de Misty. "Cerulean Gym", decía.

Misty ignoró el cartel y entró, Psyduck salió tras ella.

-¡Buenos días señorita Misty!

-Buenos días Alexis, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, bien, no hay ninguna novedad, solo que usted cada día se encuentra más bella señorita.

-No seas adulador – sentenció amable, pero con mal tono – vengo porque mis hermanas me pidieron comprar lo que hay en esta lista – mostrándole el papel-

-Ah que lástima –con una fingida sonrisa – yo creía que venia a aceptar la cita que le pedí la otra vez, déme la lista por favor, con gusto le traeré lo que hay.

-Gracias Alexis, eres muy amable… -En eso Misty sintió un olor; un olor que le hizo cerrar los ojos, y sumirse en una tierna nostalgia…

Tras un dulce aroma y una percepción innata, por unos segundos vio a Brock, cocinando un exquisito estofado en su olla de hierro. A su lado se encontraban Ash y Pikachu, observando la comida con una mirada devoradora. Ambos, sentados sobre unos tronquitos, en medio de un pacífico bosque lleno de Pidjeys, que cantaban, y cantaban, y el aire fresco, y el sonido de la cucharita revolviendo el estofado.  
El viento soplaba, los silbidos de Brock resonaban con paz, y Ash… el dulce e inocente Ash, ahí, quejándose con ternura.

Abrió sus ojos.

A su lado una maquina estaba a su espalda cocinando "algo"...  
-¿Y eso?

-Ahhh! Es una nueva máquina que trajeron ayer, pronto se abrirá la cafetería

-Mmmm… huele delicioso. -pausó- me pregunto si…

-¿Quiere probar? – Preguntó Alexis con algo de exalto.

-¡Claro! –se acercó, y con una cucharita probó el estofado. Cerró sus ojos, intentando mezclar aquel sabor con las imágenes en su mente, pero no, no calzaron como quería.  
- Mmmm… no…

-¿No qué señorita Misty?

-El estofado esta delicioso Alexis, pero no como lo hace Brock.

-¿Brock? ¿Quién es Brock?

-Brock fue mi compañero de viaje junto con Ash

-Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Usted se ausentó cuatro años para entrenar! Si sí, y viajaba con un chico muy famoso… ¿Cómo se llamaba? … ¿Alf?

-Ash… su nombre es Ash Alexis, "Ash", sí, el era el mejor entrenador que he conocido… siempre entrenó a sus Pokémons con amor y cariño, espero lo siga siendo ahora, tal vez vaya a visitarlo alguna vez – la pelirroja, con algo de melancolía suspiró y sonrió- Bueno jeje, ¿completó ya la lista Alexis?

-Señorita Misty, son 900 yens.

-Aquí tiene – pagó, salió de la tienda cargada de bolsas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Junto con Psyduck dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Ahora… ¡Directo a casa Psyduck! No sabes cuan bien me haría dormir una siestecita…

-Psy? – Preguntó el patito con cara de atónito.

-Como veo sigues siendo el pato bobo de siempre... ¿Cuándo evolucionarás?

-Psyduck… - fue lo único que respondió el Pokemon.

-Realmente no tienes remedio, eres un tonto, pero aún así te –se detuvo-… hum… eres mi Pokémon.

-Psyduck! – respondió alegre levantando un brazo.

Fue entonces… cuando cuatro jóvenes que iban pasando se detuvieron de golpe frente a la joven, atónitos. Empezaron a acercársele minuciosamente, al principio, con un poco de inseguridad, para luego abalanzarse gritando, saltando y chillando. En cosa de segundos, Misty logró darse cuenta de quienes se le acercaban.

-Psyduck… ellos son… ¿Lo que creo que son?  
-Duck duck…  
-¡¡¡Señorita Misty!!!!  
Era tarde, el cuarteto ya había corrido hacia ella antes de que esta pudiera perderlos.  
-Este… ¡Hola Chicos! –secó una gota de sudor que corrió por sus patillas- ¿Cómo están? Bueno… yo… tengo que irme…  
-¡Por favor no se valla maestra Misty! ¡Soy yo! ¡Ives! ¿Me recuerda? El miembro número doscientos treinta y tres de su club!

Sí. La querida pelirroja Misty era el rostro de la ciudad (¿Para qué negarle, estimado lector, que era conocida sobretodo por los hombres?). Invencible líder del gimnasio Cerulean, amante de los pokémons de agua, cabeza del grupo "liberación Pokémon" de su ciudad y la más aclamada de las cuatro hermanas Waterflower. Tenía su propio club de fans, y cada vez que un retador se acercaba al gimnasio de ciudad celeste, el estadio se llenaba de jóvenes con banderitas, playeras, logos y carteles, no exactamente diciendo "arriba Misty", si no, un "¡Te amamos!", lo que no sólo le causaba vergüenza a la pobre de la pelirroja, si no que también el desprecio de sus dos celosas hermanas mayores: "Violeta y Lily". Daisy era la mayor de todas -y la más madura-, así que por su parte, sabía tratar a la menor y defenderla en ocasiones cuando sus hermanas la molestaban. Pero –eso si-, siempre manteniendo su reputación.

En resumen… Misty era una acosada líder de gimnasio envidiada por sus dos hermanas mayores.

-Señorita Misty, vimos el espectáculo que hizo el miércoles... ¡Estuvo fabuloso! ¡Usted simplemente es la mejor!

-Jeje, gracias Alan, pero no, no soy la mejor... solo fue suerte y... -Interrumpiendo-

-¡No diga eso señorita! ¡Usted es la mejor líder de gimnasio que hay en toda la región de Kanto! ¡Tres urras por nuestra maestra!

-¡Hip Hip! Urra!!! ¡Hip Hip!...

-No no no- renegó sonrojada- no digan esas cosas, hay muchos mejores entrenadores que yo, muchísimos. Yo solo soy una líder de gimnasio común y corriente y... adiosito jeje – Secó otra gota esta vez proveniente de su sien, y huyó con un paso corto pero rápido, haciendo que Psyduck se ponga nervioso y resbalara dos veces.

-¡SEÑORITA MISTY! ¿DESEA QUE LA AYUDEMOS CON LAS COSAS?

-NOOOOOO! GRACIAAAAAASSSS! - Gritó esta de lejos con una sínica sonrisa, deseaba alejarse de ahí... - PSYDUCK! CORRE MAS RÁPIDO!

-PSYYYY!!! – con los ojos cerrados a penas así pudo responder.

La joven corrió y corrió... intentando no mirar atrás. Sin más pretextos, metió a su Pokemon dentro de la Pokeball, y siguió corriendo hasta la siguiente avenida...  
Se detuvo. Volteó para cerciorarse, lo había logrado. Respiró profundo y dijo para sí:

-Por lo menos… -inhaló- ya los he perdido... ya se me hacía extraño que aún no comenzaran con sus preguntas acerca de mis gustos… y… -suspiro- esas payasadas.

Misty volvió a suspirar, apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas totalmente cansada, dejó caer las bolsas de compras. Descansando así durante algún rato, la imagen de "algo" vino a su mente. Se levantó, e imaginó ante ella el océano. Azul, profundo, fresco, ese delicioso universo donde podía sumirse y ocultarse cada vez que el mundo de allá afuera la lastimaba. Esa masa enorme de vida, lo que la hacía feliz, su hogar. Si ella ha de morir, ha de tener que morir en el mar. Era por eso que tanto le gustaba. Es que es tan misterioso, tan recóndito e inexplicable, de fiera y cruel apariencia, pero tan pacífico y tranquilo por dentro, entre más te imbuyes, más sorprendentes cosas puedes encontrar, más misterios, más tranquilidad, más secretos, pero más paz, más seres acogidos allí, lleno de vida, lleno de detallitos mágicos, de sentimientos ocultos, de emociones, de almas … esa era Misty. Misty era el mar.

Abrio sus grandes ojos, se sentía serena y tranquila, como si el océano lo calmara todo. El océano, su mejor amigo...

-El mar... ¿porque es tan bello? ¿Porque me hace sentir tan bien?- La chica se quedó contemplando esa gran masa azul, cuando sintió un ruido, si, su Pokemon Psyduck había salido otra vez de su Pokeball - Ah... tu otra vez...

El Psyduck le hizo un gesto de inocencia, y Misty le devolvió la mirada. Ella aún no podía creer que había dejado de viajar con Ash.

-Psyduck... hace trece meses dejamos a Ash...

-Duck?

Pero la pelirroja no pudo continuar, puesto que algo le habló:

"Ven"... -Le dijo una voz cercana mientras escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo Psyduck?- preguntó Misty algo extrañada, retomando sus bolsas

"VEEN!" Escuchó otra vez, pero la voz era tan fuerte que su cabeza le ardía...

"Apresúrate... ¡VEEEN!" Misty dio un grito, y así de la nada... desapareció, dejando caer todos sus paquetes, y un pequeño botón color azul...

**Narrador:** Hoy nuestros héroes descansan muy tranquilamente en ciudad Blukero, una ciudad con un hermoso océano y donde las ideas brillan por todos lados. Ash ya tiene todas sus medallas, y decidió entrenar un poco antes de entrar a la liga Hoenn, que se realizará en un mes y medio. Todos descansan, ríen y juegan.

-No puedo creerlo... ¡Ciudad Blukero! Esta es la ciudad mas grande referente a las playas y ropa en todo Hoenn –Dictaminó la linda chica ojiazul mirando una revista. Su alegre sonrisa reflejaba claramente su impaciencia por devorarse cada rincón del mundo por completo.

-No no May, y no solo eso... ¡Creo que en esta ciudad están las chicas más hermosas! - Gritó un hombre de mas o menos diecisiete años, moreno, algo feúcho. Todos le dicen

-Brock… ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué no me estas viendo?- guiñó May

-Ya verás si te acercas a una chica Brock- El mas pequeño del grupo movió sus lentes con cautela- no nos vayas a poner en vergüenza de nuevo. –Le sacó la lengua.

-Un momento... ¿Y Ash?...

Brock, May y Max giraron sus cabezas en todas direcciones, hasta que divisaron al extraviado. Guapo, moreno, joven y de cabello despeinado en una de las computadoras del centro pokémon.

-¿Qué haces Ash?- Preguntó Max

-Pues... reviso mi email... Misty quedó de enviarme uno, y la espero en MSN... hoy se conectará, estoy algo preocupado, no sé, es como si tuviera un mal presentimiento – dijo, mirando hacia la nada.  
Pero al parecer, ninguno de sus tres amigos le prestó mucha atención.

-Aaaawwn... Misty. Misty allá Misty acá, siempre hablas de ella – le dijo May con picardía.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Yo… nada.  
Hubo una pausa.

-Ash y Misty sentados en un árbol – La ojiazul empezó a cantar. Pero, gracias a tiempo, el teléfono empezó a sonar.

"_Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, llamada, llamada, ring ring ring, ring ring ring, llamada, llamada_"

Ash, colorado de pena agarró el auricular con fuerza, esquivando la indirecta de May. Contestó con un "Aló" nervioso, pero cuando oyó la voz de quien se trataba mudo se quedó.

-¿Ash? Hola, cálmate hermano, soy yo, Daisy. ¿Me recuerdas o no?

-¿Daisy? - balbuceó

-¿Daisy? - Preguntó Brock con ese tono característico suyo - La hermaaanaa de Miistyyy?

-La que calza y viste hermano, Ash. ¿Misty está por allí?

-Emm... ¿Qué? - preguntó Ash

-La tonta de Misty se ha vuelto a ir... - Dijo Violet, apoderándose del teléfono - si esa feita, creía que nos iba a asustar con su ausencia, que no se tome la molestia, dile que estamos totalmente felices sin ella.

-Pe... Pero... Misty no está con nosotros... - habló May, interfiriendo en la llamada- ¡Hola!

- ¿Cómo que no está? ¡Ah no! Yo no pasaré buscándola toda la vida... - interrumpió molesta Violet.

-Pero, Misty no se puede haber ido sin avisar... ¿Están seguras de que "se fue"?  
-Pues sí.  
-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no aparece? - Preguntó Ash, empezando a prestar un poco más de atención a aquel mal presentimiento.

-Dos días hermano... dos días...

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Gritó el chico- No... ¡No puede ser! Misty no es así, ¡Ustedes son sus hermanas! ¡Vayan a buscarla!

-Ya mandamos a hacerlo... los... emm...

-Los fans de Misty están buscándola por toda la ciudad, y no hay rastros de ella.

-Wow, ¿Misty tiene fans?- Preguntó Max, el calladito- ¿Puedo unirme yo también?

-Eso lo veremos otro día amigo, pero ahora lo mas importante es encontrar a Misty...

-Daisy, cuenta... cuenta con migo y con Pikachu para lo que sea... yo la buscaré... y si la encuentro... yo... te... te aviso... - Dijo Ash.

-Ok... gracias hermano, ahí viene la policía, me voy, adiós...  
-¡Pika!

La línea del teléfono se cortó, Ash colgó segundos después. Estaba en otra parte.

Temblaba, sus brazos los sentía frágiles, sus piernas endedebles, en cualquier momento se iba a caer. Algo le molestaba, algo sentía en el fondo de su corazón. Estaba preocupado, más preocupado que muchas otras veces en las que Misty corría peligro. Nunca había desaparecido… menos aún, jamás se iba sin avisarle antes a Ash dónde, el gimnasio para Misty era su prioridad, sobretodo ahora que le ha ido tan bien. Tenía miedo, no sabía porqué, hace dos días ya que se sentía extraño, como si algo no muy bueno fuese a ocurrir.

May, Brock y Max se quedaron mirando la pantalla, asustados, más preocupados. May buscó el apoyo de su mirada en Max. Se abrazaron.  
Pikachu mantenía una mirada seria.

-¿Qué creen que le habrá ocurrido?

-Espero que nada malo...

-No... Si le pasa algo malo, yo... Pues yo…

-¿Tú... qué?

-Yo no... - pero Ash fue interrumpido, puesto que Pikachu agudizó sus orejas, olió a su al rededor, grito un "¡Pikaaa!", y, corriendo, se abrieron las puertas del centro Pokémon, para cerrarse de nuevo y desaparecer de la vista de los protagonistas.

-ESPERA PIKACHUUUU! ¿¡A DÓNDE VAS!?

Ash se levantó, y todo el grupo comenzó a perseguir a la pequeña ratita amarilla...


	2. Dos: ¿Kyo?

_**Dos: "Kyo?"**_

* * *

Pikachu corría. Serio, concentrado, objetivo. Si no se equivocaba, sabía donde estaba.

Ash, May, Brock y Max iban tras él, sin entender el porqué. Quizás algo sospechaban, tal vez con alguna esperanza de que "algo" supiera el pequeño Pikachu. Pero Ash, aunque no comprendía muy bien hacia donde se dirigía su compañero pokémon, sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando; es su manera de conectarse: Ash es Pikachu, Pikachu es Ash, siempre ha sido así, desde el primer día que se conocieron.

"Misty".  
Corrió con más fuerzas aún.

Se dio cuenta que no se equivocaba.

- ¡Pika! ¡Pikachu! - Dijo el Pokémon apuntando a la playa

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues, bajo las costas de la playa Blukero, una pelirroja, de playera blanca, una minifalda color celeste, y, debajo, unas medias ralladas color azul y negro yacía en el piso tendida, durmiendo plácidamente a orillas del mar, y las olas, tranquilas y con cariño, tocaban con armonía las puntas de sus zapatos.  
Sí, allí estaba.

- Misty… ¡Es Misty! - Gritó Ash. El espasmo no los hizo reaccionar, pero, de forma instantánea corrió hacia su encuentro. Los demás lo imitaron y lo siguieron para auxiliar a la perdida.

Ash se acercó a ella arrodillándose. Sí, era ella.  
_Mi linda amiga Misty…_

La sacudió: "Misty! Misty!" "Por favor Despierta". Más no contestaba.

Brock, el mayor y más sabio, optó por tomarle el pulso a Misty.

- Y… ¿Está bien?- Preguntó Ash nervioso acercándosele al pecho, tratando de escuchar su corazón

-Esta viva, pero su pulso es bajísimo, tenemos que llevarla rápido a un hospital

-Pe... Pero ¿como llegó hasta aquí? – preguntó el inocente Max

-¡Eso después lo hablamos! ¡Ahora lo más importante es salvarla! - Ash tocó con sus nudillos la aterciopelada cara de Misty, sus ojos se tornaron perdidos. Mala mala señal- E... está… Misty está congelada

-¡¿Qué?! Déjame revisarla yo Ash - se ofreció May, quien estudió -aunque nadie lo crea- un año y medio de primeros auxilios.

Ash se mordió el labio, y May frunció el entrecejo...

-Si, esta mal, sus pulmones andan bien, pero su presión arterial no fluye, y su cuerpo se helará más si no hacemos algo...

- Por supuesto que tenemos que hacer algo. Yo la llevaré...

-Ash, un hospital esta demasiado lejos de aquí... -advirtió Max

-¡A mi no me interesa! ¡La enfermera Joy puede ayudarla!

-Ella solo puede curar Pokémons

-¿Qué? ¿Tienen que ser tan negativos? – preguntó. Su tono de voz había cambiado. Todos lo miraron con tristeza, y entendieron su dolor. Así es que sin decir ninguna palabra le cooperaron. Ash cargó a Misty en su espalda, y los demás le ofrecían toda la atención posible. El joven miraba la cara de Misty, que descansaba en su hombro.

-Te echaba de menos amiga... - Le susurró... Pikachu fue el único que escuchó las palabras de Ash-

Luego de entrar al centro Pokemon, de unas cuantas explicaciones y de la ayuda de la enfermera Joy, Misty se encontraba descansando en una camilla, dentro de una habitación. Ash, May y Max yacían sentados en unas sillitas color azul mirando preocupados a la linda pelirroja, que levantaba su pecho en señal de respiro, tranquilizando al pobre Ash.

-Pobrecilla... ¿Que le habrá ocurrido? - Preguntó Max rompiendo el silencio que se producía.

-No lo sabemos, tendremos que averiguarlo cuando despierte...

-¿Se recuperará... no? - preguntó una vez más el pequeño.

-¡Claro! ¡Ella es Misty! ¡La gran líder del gimnasio celeste! - Gritó May con una sonrisa, Ash se puso el dedo índice en los labios indicándole silencio.

-No hables tan fuerte May, Misty puede despertarse

-Ay, lo siento

-Ash, ¿cuándo la conociste? – Max intentó sacar algún tema de conversación, el ambiente estaba tenso, quería pasar el rato; lo hizo bien.

-Jeje, el mismo día que inicié mi viaje Pokemon...

-¡¿De veras?!  
-Wow… ¿Cómo? - Los hermanos Maple pusieron atención. May se inclinó un poco.

En ese momento, sentía como las imágenes venían a su mente… el miedo, las luces, los gritos, el pokémon misteroso; ella... sonrió. – Pues verán… todo empezó porque Pikachu y yo huíamos ese entonces de unos Spearrows que habíamos provocado, Pikachu estaba gravemente herido, y por accidente caímos a un lago.  
-¿A un lago?  
-Sip, yo ya no podía más de tanto correr, sentía que me desvanecía… - Max movió sus anteojos, Ash suspiró. – De pronto, sentí un jalón, un jalón enooooorme que me lanzó hacia fuera. Por suerte era Misty, nos pescó con su caña justo en el momento cuando estuvimos a punto de ahogarnos y de ser tragados por un Gyarados.

-¡Jaja! Por favor, cuentos no queremos – intervino May- ¿Cómo puede una persona levantarte con su caña? ¡Menos aún podría pescarte a ti y a Pikachu si comes taaaantooo!

-Para que veas May -Ash miró a Misty, y sonrió, la compañía de su vieja amiga le hacía muy bien, aún así siendo que estuviera descansando.

-¿Que pasó después?

-Es una historia bastante larga... los Spearrows comenzaron a perseguirme y yo tomé la bicicleta de Misty y empecé a huir, terminé por destruírsela, y ella prometió seguirme hasta que yo le pague lo que le debía. En ese entonces, nos volvimos buenos amigos - Río Ash en un tono alegre

-Entonces, quiere decir que ya le pagaste la bicicleta - Dijo May contenta. Ash tosió nervioso.

-Pues… – una gota calló se su sien.

Sin poder acabar la conmovedora conversación, se escuchó un gemido, un gemido proveniente de Misty. Todos miraron a la camilla. Misty se movía, ¡Sí! estaba despertando. Su cabeza la movía hacia la derecha y a la izquierda, como si tuviera una pesadilla.

"Ammm" "Hay..." u "Outch", era lo que se le escuchaba decir. Ash se levantó y se acercó a Misty lo más rápido que pudo:

-¡Misty! … ¡Misty despierta!

-¡Enfermera Joy! ¡Venga rápido! ¡Misty esta despertando!

-¿Qué? - Dijo Brock que estaba afuera, ayudando a Chansey - Enfermera Joy venga pronto.

Misty abrió los ojos de golpe, pero tiernamente, y sin saber porque, a Ash le palpitó el corazón más rápido y sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago. Su mirada se cruzó con la de él.  
-¡Enfermera Joy por aquí!

-Hasta que despertaste amiga... -suspiró

-¿Es cierto que Misty ha despertado? Atrás por favor... - dijo la enfermera, acercándose a Misty y poniendo sus manos en la frente de la pelirroja.

-Que bueno que has despertado Misty, ¡Nos tenías en un hilo! - Dijo May sonriente.

Algo extraño ocurrió, pasaron aproximadamente unos quince segundos, todos esperando respuesta, y Misty miraba totalmente extrañada a May.  
-¿Misty?

La pelirroja comenzó a observar la habitación con cierta inocencia, ignorando a la ojiazul. La enfermera Joy quitó su mano de la frente, señalando a todos de que Misty estaba mejor.

-Que... ¿No nos vas a hablar? - Preguntó Brock

-Misty, tus amigos te encontraron en la playa desmayada y totalmente congelada... desapareciste de casa hace dos días y estas a kilómetros de Kanto... nos gustaría que nos explicaras que es lo que sucedió por favor- dijo Joy.

Pero Misty no respondía, solo pestañeaba y seguía observando, como desconcertada.  
Con inocencia, abrió su boca, y luego, dijo algo que nadie logró entender:

-Kyo...

-¿Hm?

-Kyo – sonrió. Pausa larga.

-¿Misty de veras te encuentras bien?

-¿Mis... ty? Mis... Misty kyo! - Y comenzó a reír como si hubiera contado un chiste. Todos se miraron extrañados.

-Misty... ¿Qué te ocurre? - Preguntó Ash. Le agarró los hombros bruscamente y la sacudió para hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Kyo? Kyo! - empezó a moverse asustada con la intención de que Ash la soltara, pero Ash no la soltó.

-¡Ya basta Misty! ¡¡No sigas con estas bromas!! ¿Entendiste? ¿Que no me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo! Ash!

-¡Ash! ¡Suéltala! - gritó Max. Obedeció.

-A...? Ash! Ash... Ash! Ash! Ash! - pronunció Misty como si hubiera aprendido una nueva palabra - Kyo Ash! Kyogre Ash! jijiji

-¿Qué diantres está ocurriendo?

-Creo que Misty se ha golpeado la cabeza... -Dijo Max, Ash lo miró de reojo con un poquito de rabia, no sabía era si Max hablaba en broma, o en serio...

-Misty... Yoooo, sooooy, Aaaashhh... –Ash se apuntó, como si estuviera tratando con un alienígena

-Ash... - Misty puso sus brazos entre el cuello del moreno, topándose de narices- Ash...

-Aaahhh! Mi... Misty, suéltame... - balbuceó nervioso

-¡Jojo! Creo que aquí hay algo bonito, mejor los dejamos solos - bromeó May

-Cállate May... Misty, suéltame...

-¿Misty? - preguntó la pelirroja. Soltó a Ash, pero lo tomó del brazo y le dio una palmadita al lado izquierdo de su cama, indicando que se sentara junto a él – Kyo, gre Kyo Kyo

-¿Quieres que me siente?

-¿Siente? ¡Siente! siente kyo Ash - la chica abrazó a Ash y el joven no tuvo otra opción que sentarse junto con ella.

-Esto es grave... Misty ha perdido completamente la razón - Explicó Brock, quién se puso una mano a la frente.

-Hay que llamar a un médico, llamaré a Lucius - dijo Joy, se levantó en paso firme, atravesó la puerta y desapareció en silenciosos pasos con los dedos en los labios.  
-Lubviiiuuus kyooo!.

Las horas pasaron. ¿Era esto una broma? Misty estuvo hablando las horas siguientes con "Kyo", con "Gre" y otras in entendibles palabras, conversando tranquilamente como si comentara su vida rutinaria, creyendo que todos la entendían. De vez en cuando May reía nerviosa, y Max solo podía sobarse la cabeza. Pikachu se mantuvo quieto e inmóvil por esas dos largas horas, hasta que así sin más, reventó a llorar y se sentó en el regazo de Misty.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Pika... Pikachuuuu! ¡Pikaa! Chuuu! ¡Pika piii! - Dijo el Pokemon sollozando, todos lo quedaron mirando con perplejidad. Misty se quedó un largo rato observando a la pequeña ratita, como si entendiera cada una de sus palabras, miró con ternura a Pikachu y lo tomó en sus brazos

-Kyo... Pikachu, pikachu kyogre, kyo yo Ash Kyo Kyo... ¿Kyogre? - La joven le secó la lágrima a Pikachu como si lo entendiera, y el Pokemon, le dio un abrazo, escondiendo su tierno rostro entre el regazo de Misty. Los dos se entendían, pero, para todos los demás, era un extraño dialecto pokemónico creado por algún bárbaro antisocial.

Tal vez Misty se golpeó la cabeza seriamente, o tal vez algo ocurrió, pero nadie tenía la capacidad para pensar algo diferente.  
Tal vez Ash sí.  
Tal vez la enfermera Joy.  
Tal vez May, o Brock o Max.  
Tal vez Pikachu, que lloró como si supiera lo que hubiese sucedido.  
O tal vez todos esos cientos de Pokémons, esos miles habitantes de la tierra, aquellos animalitos conectados con la naturaleza, que de a poco comienzan a reunirse -como en los viejos tiempos- en las costas de los océanos, de las playas, de todas las desembocaduras acuáticas. Tal vez ellos sí sabían que algo estaba ocurriendo, que van a tener que volver a luchar, y que tal vez, la pequeña Misty esté involucrada en todo esto.

Durante las próximas horas, y mientras se acercaba el médico al centro pokémon, todos estuvieron escuchando a Misty y enseñándole algunas palabras, mientras intentaban sacarle la respuesta a su extraño comportamiento, hasta que llegó el punto del almuerzo. Abandonaron la sala, a excepción de Pikachu y Ash, que seguían sentados en la camilla junto a Misty.

Entre tanto, Misty miró a Ash con ternura, y habló lo que pudo aprender:

-Misty dolió... Misty quiere no lágrima, abrazo, Misty mal...

-¿Qui... quieres que te abrace? - Misty asintió - Ah... Ok... -

Ash le dio un abrazo algo nervioso. Cerró los ojos. Ese perfume, ese aroma a ella, a mar. Disfrutó aquel momento, Misty sonrió aún más feliz, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de la cama...

-¡ AAAAAAHHH ¡ ¡MISTY QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

La pelirroja se encontraba solo en ropa interior y playera, abrió las cortinas y apuntó al sol hablándole del día, Ash se tapó los ojos gritando: "Tapateeee, tapateee, tapateee", pero era demasiado tarde. Misty se acercó a Ash preocupada, sin entender su reacción, así es que con sus manos blancas como nieve tomó la cara de Ash para calmarlo, le sonrió y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

Ash sentía sus piernas de lana y su estómago lleno de Beautiflys, nervioso, pero con un calor en el pecho, un calor que si no lo detenía era capaz de cualquier cosa. Y, desesperado, empujó a Misty a la pared sin quererlo del todo.

El joven, le agarró los brazos para no poder huir, la acorraló y le empezó a decir:

-No, no se hace, ¡no lo hagas más!

-Kyoooo! Kyyoooo - decía Misty gritando, en señal de que la soltara. En peor momento no podía llegar May, con una bandejita y un plato de comida, bien adornadita, aparentemente hecha con mucha dedicación

-Mira Misty lo que Brock te ha cocinado, es comida, "Co-Mi-Da" – sin quitar esa entusiasta sonrisa atravesando la puerta. Al ver la "escenita" que estaba haciendo Ash, furiosa dejó la bandeja en un mueble y musitó:

-¡AAASHHH KETCHUUUMM!, ¡ERES UN GROSEEROOOO! – ¡Paff! Golpeó a Ash con una cachetada que llegó a marcarle el rostro al pobre, y luego una patada que le hizo salir sangre de nariz "al mas puro estilo animé"

- NO PUEDO CREER QUE PORQUE MISTY ESTA INDEFENSA TE APROBECHEES DE ELLAAA! NUNCA LO CREI DE TII! GROSEROOO!

La sala se llenó de gritos expuestos por May, Misty asustada se escondió detrás del atónito Ash.  
Eran pocas las veces las que le temía a May. Esta era una de ellas.  
Misty solo observaba a la ojiazul con temor, cerrando los ojos y abrazando al chico de pelos negros, que trataba de hablar y de dar explicaciones. Brock y Max corrieron al encuentro a ver lo que ocurría, a lo que se encontraron con aquella "agradable sorpresa". Y, por única, primera y última vez en su vida, Brock enrojeció al ver a Misty en ropa interior.

-¡Pero si yo no quería hacerle nada! ¡Ella se levantó así! y yo... ¡le dije que se vistiera! pero no me hizo caso y ¡la agarre de los brazos para meterla en la cama! - Dijo Ash totalmente nervioso

-¡Y tú crees que te vamos a creer! - Gritó May

-Calma... calma May, nosotros conocemos a Ash, y sabemos que el no tiene intenciones de... bueno eso. - Dijo Brock mirando a Misty, que seguía escondida detrás de Ash

-Si... tienes razón...

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero Lucius, el doctor ha llegado - dijo la enfermera Joy entrando en la sala - ¿Estas bien Misty?

-Misty kyo bien - sonrió, con aquella cálida sonrisa que siempre ponía nervioso a Ash, pero que pocas veces se podía ver en ella.

-Ahora vendrá a verte un doctor, "Doctor", el verá como te encuentras y que tienes

-Do... tor... Dotor – rió

-"Dooooccc, tooooorr"

-Do... doctor...

-Muy bien Misty…

La pelirroja empezó a aplaudir cariñosamente, mientras May, con aquella personalidad eufórica que se dispersa tras un segundo, se secaba una lágrima de emoción.  
El ambiente volvió a su normalidad.  
"_Gracias enfermera Joy_" - pensó

Ash la miró, observando sus líneas, sus expresiones... ella no podría ser su amiga, Misty así no era, a Ash así no le gustaba. Pero algo tenía, si, algo tenía que le hacía recordar los viejos tiempos, era su sonrisa. La sonrisa que siempre ponía nervioso a Ash... eso era...tal vez Misty perdió la memoria, pero al menos, Ash era el único nombre que ella podía (¿o quería?) pronunciar. Eso lo hacía feliz, pero pensar que ella haya olvidado todos los momentos felices que vivieron… lo deprimía...

-El doctor está aquí. – Miraron todos hacia la puerta, y un hombre alto y bien vestido pronunció con empatía: - ¿Quién es la paciente?


	3. Tres: Bajo el agua

_**Tres: "Bajo el agua"**_

* * *

-Si, Misty sufre una leve amnesia, y algo tiene que ver sus palabras "Kyo" o "Gre", tal vez algo o alguien tuvo que ver con eso antes de que Misty sufriera el shock y perdiera la memoria, pero de lo que estamos seguros es que es una amnesia temporal, ya que puede aprender todas las cosas bastante rápido, puede hablar ya en menos de un día... ¿No Misty?

-Kyo! ¡Misty aprende todo muy rápido! - Dijo la pelirroja alzando la mano, Ash la quedó mirando con angustia.

-Necesitamos estudiarla, está muy delicada, intenten ser concientes con ella.

Lucius Blure, conocido médico clásico de la región de Hoenn. Hombre alto, cabello castaño y largo, amarrado. Vestía una bata blanca, y su sonrisa combinaba como su vestimenta. Se le reconocía también no solo como doctor, si no, como uno de los investigadores más grandes de la nueva época, reconocido por el profesor Oak, Misty tuvo suerte de ser revisada por él.

-Misty ¿podrías abandonar la sala un poco? Tengo que hablar con tus amigos...

-¿Kyo?

-Sal, Misty-dijo el moreno. Ella se levantó de su cama y salió corriendo a la puerta, sonrió y la cerró con fuerza. El sonido hizo crujir las ventanas. -Es... es en serio que... ¿Misty se recuperará? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-Primero me gustaría aclarar de que tuvieron suerte de encontrarla a tiempo, estuvo al borde de entrar en hipotermia.  
-¿Hipotermia? – preguntó May con recelo.  
-Exacto, su temperatura se ha regulado, así es que ya no habrán problemas sobre eso. Pero, por otro lado, no puedo encontrar las causas de la amnesia de Misty. Por lo que veo, no ha sufrido daños cerebrales, no parece haber sufrido un golpe o algo semejante.  
-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué le pasó?  
-En realidad no lo sé, se necesitan hacer muchísimos exámenes para determinar el problema de Misty, pero, como se está recuperando rapidísimo. Su recuperación quizás se demore días, meses, o hasta un año, más no, puesto que tiene una habilidad rapidísima para reconocer, y aprender. Si desean ayudarle, hay algo que pueden hacer.

-¿Qué? -pronunció Ash apresurado. May volteó para mirarlo.

-Si quieren que su amiga se recupere, necesitan llevarla al aire libre, a lugares donde pueda recordar, donde haya pasado momentos bonitos, tranquilos, o simplemente alguno que haya podido marcarla. Les advierto, háganlo con calma, pueden hacerle daño si actúan de golpe. Llévenla una tarde a algún parque de diversiones, o vístanla con su ropa favorita, muestren las cosas con las que ella jugaba, entre otros detalles pequeños.

-Ah! Ya entiendo -May se llevó un dedo a los labios- Ash, tu haz estado más tiempo con ella, ¿Que podríamos hacer?

Ash miraba la puerta minucioso, pero al vacío, pensando en Misty. May levantó una ceja...

-¿Ash?

Pero Ash seguía mudo

-ASH

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué? - despertó de golpe.

-¿Te pasa algo Ash?  
-¿Qué? ¿A mi? … no, nada.  
-Estás raro…  
-Yo?  
-Síp… Te acabo hacer una pregunta… como tú haz viajado más tiempo con Misty, queríamos que nos cuentes las cosas que más le gustaban, algún lugar que ella deseaba ir, no sé… algo para comenzar. – Intentando despertar de aquel pensamiento eterno, Ash balbuceó un poco, para responder bobamente

-Pues... le encantaba pescar, nadar... y pues... eso...

-¿Pescar?  
-Eh… si  
-Pues, ¿Porqué no la llevamos a pescar?

-¿Hay por aquí algún lugar de pesca?

-Calma, calma amigos - trató de tranquilizar Brock a Max, que ya estaba entusiasmado

-Relájate Brock, pescar no hace daño, en esta misma ciudad deben haber lugares de pesca... ¿No?

-Si los puedo ayudar, hay una pequeña laguna cerca del centro comercial, hay que pagar, es una laguna artificial... ¡Imagínense! Una laguna artificial en la ciudad de las mejores playas de Hoenn! - la enfermera Joy terminó intentando subir el ánimo.

-Pues qué esperamos –y volvió en sí- ¡rumbo a la laguna!- pronunció mejorando su ánimo

-Yo vestiré a Misty,  
-Chicos… vamos, mantengámoslo con calma.  
-No seas aguafiestas Brock, ya hemos pasado desde ayer en una habitación. Si para el doctor no hay problema… ¿Porqué no salir con Misty? Ah… ¿Llamaste a sus hermanas para avisarles?

-Si, ahora están más calmada, pero Daisy quiere venir a verla lo antes posible.  
-Entiendo...

-Daisy me contó que Psyduck regresó esta misma mañana con un botón azul, un botón que creyeron pertenecía a Misty.

-¿Misty tiene un Psyduck?

-Si,-dijo Ash queriendo contar la historia. Ahora que lo pensaba… durante todo este día lo único que había hecho era sumirse en recuerdos… dulces, dulces recuerdos- Psyduck era uno de los pokemons que Misty mas quería, yo diría que hasta su favorito, aunque lo quiso ocultar, ya que era demasiado bobo y pésimo en batallas. Siempre le daba fuertes dolores de cabeza.

-Pues bien, mi trabajo está hecho aquí. Llévenla la próxima semana al centro donde atiendo, allí le haremos exámenes. Ahora, con su permiso, yo me retiro.

-Yo lo acompaño doctor- pronunció Joy. Los dos abandonaron la habitación y Misty entró tan feliz como siempre.

-Valla Brock, creo que estar de enfermero te hace menos vulnerable a la enfermera Joy jeje - Bromeó May, pero su broma no tuvo tanta gracia ni eficacia, puesto que Brock tenía los ojos puestos con ira sobre Lucius.

-Entonces iremos a esa laguna... tenemos cañas de pescar y traje de baño

-¡Perfecto!-dijo May-

-Espera May, déjame arreglar las cosas, ¿saben? creo que estoy a favor de Brock… ¿porqué no la dejamos descansar hoy también? han sido días muy raros…  
-Vamos Max, será un simple paseo, además todos tenemos ganas de salir a pasear ¿o no?

-hmm…

-¡Tengo una idea!– anunció Ash, con un tema de conversación totalmente diferente.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Quédense junto a Misty, yo le traeré algo que le gustará...

Ash salió de la recámara corriendo muy contento, May y Max lo miraron atónito

-Pobre Ash…

-Debe ser muy triste que un viejo amigo olvide sus recuerdos...

-¿Qué crees que hará?

-No lo sé, espero no sea una locura... como siempre...

Pasados ya aproximadamente unos diez minutos, Ash volvió con una linda bolsita de colores azules y verde-marinos.

-¿Se podría saber a dónde fuiste?

-Pues... fui a llamar por teléfono, a Daisy. Le conté lo que nos informó Lucius, y por medio de la tele transportación de objetos me mando... ¡ESTOOO! ¡CHACHÁN!- mostrando la tierna bolsita.

- ... ¿Qué es? - Ash abrió la bolsa para responder el enigma de Max, y, se llevaron la extraña sorpresa de que este, con una sonrisa, mostraba unos shorts, unos suspensores color rojo y una playera amarilla

-¿Que rayos es eso? - preguntó May. Pero Misty dio un grito de emoción mirando el atuendo.

-Es la ropa de Misty

-Misty gusta ropa, ¡Misty usar kyo quiere! -dijo casi chillando de emoción

-¿Queee? No… ¿Misty usa esa ropaaaa?

-Vamos May, Misty es sencilla, le gusta vestir con lo que más le acomoda, además, esa fue la ropa mas común con la que viajó con migo durante cuatro años.

-Ohhh... ok... ok... la vestiré así...

Brock siguió en los próximos minutos un poco dudoso de salir, hasta que, bajo las calles de ciudad Blukero, cambió de opinión.  
-¡Woow! ¡Qué chicas!

Cinco chicos caminaban muy contentos por una pasarela. Una chica de cabello anaranjado iba de la mano de un joven muy atractivo, mientras que la otra chica, castaña ojiazul y sus acompañantes, caminaban felices sin prestarle atención a la gente que los rodeaba. La pelirroja ojeaba todos los grandes edificios con un aire de asombro como si los hubiera visto por primera vez.

- Aquí estamos - anuncio el moreno Brock- la... la laguna... ¿Artificial? -Todo el grupo dijo un "Woooww!" bastante impresionados, ya que aquella laguna, parecía real hasta con los más ligeros detalles.

-¿Te gusta Misty? - Preguntó Max

Misty dio un grito.

-¡Entremos entonces!

Los aventureros pagaron un tanto de dinero, y se adentraron a la maravillosa laguna, un gigantesco lugar donde agua y bosque es lo único que alcanzaba la vista. Además de pequeñas sombras de Pokemons, el lago estaba cubierto de árboles que murmuraban al rededor de las cristalinas aguas, niños nadando, Pidjeys cantando, el viento soplando…

_"Si estuvieras de verdad aquí…"_ –pensó Ash. Misty lo miró, él le acarició el pelo, revolviéndoselo con ternura.

-Cielos, miren cuanta maravilla...

-¡Es precioso! ¡Vamos!

May empujó a Ash, para que avanzara, y el, con una de sus manos enredada con la de Misty, guiñó su ojo izquierdo y empezó a acercarse una orilla, para comenzar a desempacar las cañas de pescar.  
Sí, todos querían relajarse, un paseo no lastimaba a nadie.

Mientras Ash se acercaba tranquilo, sintió un leve tirón proveniente de su mano derecha... mientras veía como de a poco las cosas comenzaban a moverse a su alrededor. Tal como pasó, Misty comenzó a correr sin soltar a Ash, y, a último momento llegando a la orilla, sus manos se separaron y la pelirroja se tiró un clavado magnífico al agua.

-¡Misty! -gritó el grupo al unísono. Y, el osado de Ash, sin ninguna otra reacción, se dio un clavado para salvar a la pelirroja, arrojando agua por el chapuzón...

-¡Misty sal del aguuaaaa! -Gritó Max desesperado, pero fue en vano.

Pikachu no se quedó atrás, y se metió al agua también. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, pero, al abrirlos, vio a su amo mirando hacia todos lados, descontrolado, con las mejillas hinchadas con aire. La ratita amarilla no se puso ajena a la situación y comenzó a buscar rastros de Misty.

Ash no aguantó, y salió a la superficie para llenar los pulmones de oxígeno

-¡Misty! ¿Misty? -preguntó agotado, inhalando con rapidez. Miró a May esperando señal de respuesta y Pikachu saliendo del agua...

-Allá está Misty, Ash –apuntó, y, al girar la cabeza, vio a una niña desde bastante lejos, saludando con la mano.

-¡KYOO! MISTY LEJOS! GREE JOJO!

Ash suspiró... que estúpido. Recordó lo buena que es Misty para el agua, y que hasta a él le ha salvado la vida en el mar. Obvio, era ella la cuarta hermana sensacional.

La pelirroja se acercó a Ash, que salía del agua entre enojado y alegre, se había mojado desde su chaqueta hasta sus zapatos por una falsa alarma... pero Misty, con ternura extendió su brazo hasta tomarle la muñeca, y lo jaló al agua junto con ella. Ash salió respirando con fuerza

-¡¡¡Oye!!! ¿Qué crees que haces?

-juega! Kyooo juega Ash kyo

-¿¿¿Ah si???  
-¿Kyo?  
- ¡Toma estooo! –Ash, dejándose vencer por la risa de los demás, empezó a lanzarle agua a Misty sin parar, riéndose de todo. Misty le sacó la lengua y se hundió al agua otra vez. - ¡No te me escaparás! ¡Jaja! -se metió al agua, miro hacia todos lados, y en un pause de dos segundos, vio a Misty... nadando en contra de Ash. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

Se veía tan linda, dando piruetas en el agua... Su pelo anaranjado, tan suave y flameante, su piel blanca y delicada, pero fuerte, espontánea, poderosa; tal como una sirena...  
¿Pero qué rayos? Ella lo era, era una hermosa sirena, única de su especie que cautivaba a cualquier chico presente... su cabello rojizo, sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus piernas, sus manos… en esos instantes, Ash no podía encontrarle ningún defecto a Misty, simplemente era perfecta.

_"¿Qué te está pasando?"_

El joven sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacar rápidamente esas reflexiones "tontas y bobas" de su mente y empezó a perseguir a Misty amistosamente, pero esta era demasiado rápida y aguantaba demasiado debajo del agua. Con los ojos cerrados, nado y nado con fuerzas, hasta que se detuvo. Misty se había detenido también frente él.

Ash miró hacia abajo, solo se veía un azul marino, sus pies flotaban, y junto a los suyos un par más pequeño y blanco que se movía con ternura. Tratando de esquivar aquella hermosa figura que le hacia pensar tonterías, se dio la vuelta.

Misty, como la vez anterior, con sus manos blancas como nieve, le tomó la mano, lo volteó y acarició su rostro.

"Misty…"

Y, en ese espectáculo marino, Ash sintió un roce, el roce de la nariz de Misty.

Solo siguiendo un impulso, una pasión. Aquel fuego que le ponía las piernas de lana y el estomago lleno de mariposas, provocó lo más temido para él. Y se rozaron los labios.

Eran tan suaves…  
Un calor les rodeaba el cuerpo, a pesar de la fría temperatura del agua.

Misty enredó sus brazos por el cuello de Ash y un apasionante beso jamás dado nació de sus incontenibles ganas... era ese su sueño más esperado -aunque temido también-. Se sentían iguales, tan similares, pero diferentes, se sentían uno solo, aunque dos a la vez. Hundidos bajo un sueño inesperado, sobre un cielo nítido, fugaz esperanza, pero eterna realidad. Ella era Misty… su acompañante, su asesora, su amiga… su mejor amiga. Su corazón…  
Por más que intentó ocultarlo… no pudo. Misty era el corazón de Ash.

Los dos comenzaron a flotar hasta salir sin dejar de abrazarse y mirarse.

May, Max y Brock no habían aguantado la tentación, y yacían en el agua, nadando y disfrutando de la sustancia más deliciosa y maravillosa que existe...

"¿Besar se siente así? –Pero bajo su sincronía de pensamientos, prefirió no seguir.-

La pelirroja se separó de Ash.

El joven comenzó a contemplar cada línea de su cuerpo otra vez… pero, en esta ocasión, sin vergüenza.

De golpe, Misty se tapó los oídos y empezó a agitarse con lentitud, perdiendo el orden de aletear con los pies y hundiéndose ahogadamente.

"¡Misty! ¡Misty! ¿Qué te ocurre?"

Los demás notaron los gritos de Misty, como ella comenzaba a moverse como si le estuviera dando algún ataque de shock.

Misty acercó las palmas de sus manos a la sien, con los ojos cerrados, conteniendo la respiración, y hundiéndose despacio, pero terroríficamente.

Ash se asustó y la tomó la cintura con muchísima dificultad... y lo logró, la joven seguía agitándose, pero él no la soltaba… no podía dejar que, después de darse cuenta, a la chica que amaba le pasara algo malo.

Brock, May y Max nadaron lo más rápido que se pudo donde la joven que se encontraba, y la llevaron a la orilla

Pero, como arte de magia, Misty cerró los ojos, dejó de moverse…

-¿Qué le esta ocurriendo? ¡Brock haz algo! – Pronunció May asustada

-¡No lo sé!

De pronto, Misty abrió sus tenues ojos otra vez... y...

-Tú... Ash... ¿Eres tú?


	4. Cuatro: ¡Es turno del equipo Rocket!

_**Capítulo cuatro: ¡Es turno del equipo Rocket!**_

* * *

_"Y el pokémon de las aguas reclamará a la perla del océano como suya, para la borrar la tristeza de su soledad. El trozo que le falta, su mar faltante. Y la buscará por tierra, por mar, y destruirá a quien quiera despojarlo de ella. Pero, si la perla le pertenece a alguien más entonces…_

_… entonces agua y tierra se darán por guerra."_

Era un día de silencios.  
Todos miraron a Misty aturdidos, sin razonar, sin decir una palabra.  
Ash no podía entender… Misty cambió su mirada, y miró a todos con perplejidad.

Pero Misty insistió:

- Ash… ¿Eres tú?

-Misty… ¿Haz dicho algo? – saltó May asombrada.

- Ash… ¿Qué hago aquí?

Ash no se movió, ni habló, solo abrió cada vez más sus ojos, respirando agitadamente… su Misty había despertado.

-Misty… haz… haz…

-¿He… he qué Ash? – Preguntó con ternura.

Y solo accedió a abrazarla… cruzó sus brazos entre los hombros de Misty, y, comenzó a llorar.  
Llorando silenciosamente para que nadie lo notara, posó su cabeza en el pecho la chica, quién no entendía ni una pizca de la situación.

Solo ella sabía que él lloraba.

-Ash… -Misty le correspondió el abrazo. Nadie más dijo ninguna palabra, todos empezaron a abrazar Misty con cariño.

El pequeño Pikachu estuvo a punto de caerse de la cabeza de Misty, que se inclinó para abrazar al pequeño Max.

Ella nada entendía, más no pudo despegarse de sus amigos, los únicos que quería en ese momento.

"Kyo…"  
Un gemido.

Sintió aquel ruido otra vez… aquella voz, aquel ser que temía… su corazón latía rápido.

-Misty, nos tenías tan preocupados…

-Nos alegra tenerte sana  
-¡Qué rayos te ha ocurrido!

Todos hablaban, hacían preguntas, la abrazaban, menos Ash y Pikachu, que estaban silenciosos mirando el agua que les llegaba hasta los pies.  
Misty solo podía escuchar su propio corazón.

-Huyan…  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Huyan!

Misty empujó a todos sus amigos, May calló al agua, y Ash levantó la mirada con susto.

-"Gluuuup!!"

-No… no pueden seguir quedándose aquí… ¡Tienen que huir ya! – Les gritó.

-¿Qué te ocurre Misty?

-Ash… por favor… huye, él viene…

-¿Quién? –cruzó su mirada con la de ella.

May se levantó del agua furiosa.

-¡Así nos agradeces! ¡Que bien! ¡Así nos agradeces como nos hemos portado con tigo!

-¿De qué estas hablando May? – preguntó esta vez Misty- no es tiempo para esto… ¡Tienes que huir y salvarte!

-Te diste un golpe… de seguro ha sido eso –insistió May, cambiando su rostro de furia a preocupación, intentando tocarle la cabeza, pero la pelirroja se apartó.

-Ustedes no entienden… ¡Tienen que huir! ¡El viene! Él viene… él viene…

-Misty… tenemos que llevarte a un hospital… Brock, llama a la ambulancia – procesó Max, el pequeño.

-Por favor… ¡Escúchenme!

-Querida Misty, no hables por favor, te llevaremos al hospital enseguida, hay que llamar al doctor Blure

-Pero…

-Pero nada, no te preocupes… ¿Aló? ¿Ambulancia? Si, si, quisiera que trajeran una ahora mismo a… - Pero Misty le quitó el pokeNav a Brock y lo arrojó al agua.

-¡Se los pido! ¡Escúchenme!

-¿Qué haz hecho? ¡Misty se esta volviendo una loca compulsiva!

Todos comenzaron a alarmarse, pero la pobre chica frotó sus blancas manos en su aterciopelada cara, que en esos momentos mostraba irritabilidad y un poquito de tensión. Ash solo seguía observando.

-Misty, cálmate, quédate quietecita aquí, mientras nosotros intentamos llamar a la ambulancia, pero por favor, no te muevas, relájate, no nos vas a golpear ¿Cierto?

-¡Basta! ¡Ni que estuviera loca! – dijo totalmente furiosa.

-Ca… cálmate Misty – pronunció May lo más conciente de la pobre enferma.

-¡Les digo que huyan! ¡No estoy loca ni nada de eso! ¡Él vendrá! ¡Y los matará! ¡A todos ustedes! ¡Solo por mi culpa!

-Esto parece aún mas grave – comentó Max. Pikachu no se movía, solo estaba serio, mirando a Misty y al cielo.

Pero Ash algo sintió, el confiaba en su amiga

-Deberíamos amarrarla… ¿Y si hace algo malo?

-¡Brock! ¡No digas estupideces!

-Déjenla hablar… - todos voltearon y recordaron que entre ellos se encontraba Ash, quien no había dicho ninguna palabra hasta ahora.

-¿Co… cómo?

-Pues eso… Misty tiene algo importante que decir, yo digo que la dejen hablar.

-Gracias Ash, pero no tengo la necesidad de que ustedes me traten como idiota mientras yo tenga que intentar chillarles. ¡Me van a escuchar o sabrán de qué está hecha esta loca! -

Un nincada que pasaba por ahí se escondió tras una roca. Todos callaron de golpe, asustados, Ash soltó una leve sonrisa, esa era su Misty.

-Escúchenme con atención… Él vendrá… el Pokemon de las aguas… y vendrá por mí… tienen que irse de esta ciudad… rápido…

-¡¿Que qué?!

-¡¿De que hablas Misty?!

-Por favor…créanme… -Misty tomó las manos de May, rogándole…

-Mi… Misty… - pronunció May con temor. La ojiazul miró a Ash en busca de ayuda, pero el chico solo asintió.

-Misty… quiero que me expliques todo esto. – Dijo Ash, tomando a Pikachu en sus brazos y acomodándolo en su cabeza.

-Este… este no es un buen lugar para hablarlo… no queda tiempo… solo, huyan, antes de que esta ciudad se inunde en el pavor y el temor de los mares, antes de que ocurra la catástrofe. Yo huí de él… pero me castigó perdiendo mis recuerdos… ahora vendrá por mi… está mas furioso que nunca… y… temo entregarme… no quiero…

-¿Entregarte? – Preguntó Brock

-Si – confirmó Misty- no quiero… ¡No quiero! – comenzó a sollozar, y luego, salió del agua y comenzó a correr descalza adentrándose al pequeño bosque que se encontraba muy cerca del lago.

…

Detrás… en un escenario aparentemente inofensivo:

-¡Miren! ¡Es la "pelos de zanahoria"!

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

-Ahí Jessie, mírala, está corriendo por el bosque.

-Y me parece que los bobos la están persiguiendo… ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-No lo sé… ¿Por qué no la perseguimos?

-¡Si! ¡Ahora está sola! ¡Podremos robarles todos los pokemons! ¡Y mandárselos al jefe!

-¡!

-Meowth, ¿Qué te ocurre? Deja de mirar el cielo y fíjate en esto!

Meowth no respondía, pero luego de unas inmutas señales con las manos de parte de los rocketos, el pokemon volteó preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa Meowth?

-Chicos… algo anda mal… El mar esta hablando solo y con furia… busca a alguien, la quiere a toda costa… y, me parece que a quien busca es a la perla del océano -

Hubo una pausa leve, James y Jessie se miraron con rostro burlón. Levantando una ceja observaron a Meowth, y comenzaron a gemir, despacio, despaacio, intentando contener el ¿respeto? pero simplemente… no lo lograron.

-Pfffffff… jjjkk… ¡Waaaaaaaa-! – Se sacudían como dos Spoink en el barro

-¿¿EEhhh??

-Jajajajajajaja! Meowth! ¡Te haz convertido en el barbón mago de Oz versión del chavo!

-¡¡¡¡Waaaaajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!

Una vena rojiza creció en la sien del Pokemon gato, y, después de una resplandeciente Luz, los rasgos de las uñas de Meowth enmarcadas brillaban en los rostros de Jessie y James.

-¡No se rían idiotas! ¡Hablo en serio! – musitó con rabia y tristeza al no ser tomado en serio.

-¡Maldito pokemon gatuno te voy a!!... –pero Jessie fue interrumpida… sus oídos se volvieron tenues ante el sonido de una parvada gigantesca de Sweallows. Estos atravesaron el cielo de manera rápida dirigiéndose a la costa, enseguida, la vena que cubría la cabeza de Meowth desapareció. Y el viento sopló moviendo las coloridas cabelleras del equipo perverso, Meowth suspiró preocupado.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó James con asilo

-Es la preocupación James. Creo que la guerra empezó de nuevo  
-¿Guerra? ¿Cuál guerra?  
-Los pokemons están muy alarmados con todo esto. Recuerden que la naturaleza esta reciamente conectada con nuestros sentidos. Esta nos indica cada catástrofe, como podemos evitarla y en qué podemos llegar a ser útiles. –Jessie y James abrieron sus ojos con curiosidad, tal vez dentro de sí ya no les hacía tanta gracia lo que hace un rato había recitado Meowth- Creo que, si no nos acercamos a la costa para entrelazarnos, las aguas no se abrirán, y no podemos ayudar a que la perla del océano haga reaccionar a este Pokemon, obsesionado con ella, creyendo que le pertenece y acabando a todo aquel que intente interferir.

James y Jessie se miraron con perplejidad. Conocían a su amigo Pokemon, y es una de las grandes rarezas que llegue a decir algo tan profundo como lo que acababa de pronunciar. Por alguna razón, tal vez porque, simplemente Meowth era su único y más querido amigo Pokemon, no pusieron en duda lo que dijo, y, con una mirada larga, pausada y muy reflexiva, Jessie y James se dijeron todo, y sonrieron.

Meowth miró al piso, con tristeza, mal evaluando aquella sonrisa, sintió que, al estar atado a dos humanos, sobretodo a un equipo malvado, no podía cooperar en la situación, ni sentirse importante, aunque sea por una única vez. Pensó, que tal vez, si fuera libre… podía ayudar sin dudas, al ser propietario de un humano, a los Pokemons se les dificulta más transmitirles el dolor y el terror que ocasionará todo esto.  
Por un segundo Meowth pensó en su pasado…  
En cuando era un pokémon libre…

Si no hubiese vendido su libertad… si quizás no se hubiese dejado atrapar…

-¿En que podemos ayudar nosotros? – Dijo Jessie tocando el hombro de Meowth con cariño. Meowth levantó la vista.

-¿Qué? – intentó de ratificar lo dicho por Jessie, pestañeando por naturaleza.

-Eso – reafirmó James- ¿En qué te podemos ser útiles? No somos los maestros para ¡Wow! Que bruto que maestros que somos, pero podemos ayudarte.

-No… no entiendo… ¿A ustedes no les pareció estúpido lo que dije?

-Si, podrás ser estúpido

-Menso y bruto también

-Sí, pero somos tus amigos, y te queremos, y te creemos.

-De… ¿De veras?

No tenían porque volver a responderle, Meowth puso una cara de pucheros. En menos de quince minutos, Jessie, James y Meowth se dirigían a la costa, especificando, a la península Blukero en su globo.

Si quizás no se hubiese dejado atrapar… no habría conocido a los únicos dos seres en el mundo por quien daría su vida.

-Meowth… ¿Qué es esa perla de la que se habla?

-No lo se Jessie, pero se dice que es una ondina tan perfecta como el mar, poderosa, fuerte, hermosa y dueña del corazón de cualquier pokémon de agua.  
-O sea que la perla es una mujer.  
-Sep.

-¡Wow! Eso significa… ¿Que puede ser que tal vez sea yo? –Jessie se puso en su "sexy classic position", pero para sus amigos… sin comentarios…

-No Jessie, el pokemon que dice Meowth no puede ser ciego… -adjuntó James alegre

-¡¿Qué pasa con tigo?! - y "¡Toing!" El pobre de James recibió una tremenda patada en su pobre cabeza– además – prosiguió- , la ondina es hermosa, poderosa, fuerte y muy sexy… ¿Cómo pueden saber que no soy yo?:

"Hubo una vez, una joven bella y amorosa que perteneció la banda del equipo Rocket! Vivió aventuras y peligros, junto a su hermoso príncipe y el caballo blanco. Pero luego de una desconocida razón, se dio cuenta que era la ondina elegida que salvará al mundo Pokemon. ¡Fin!"

-Jessita… primero que todo no tenemos un caballo blanco…

-No, pero Meowth tiene cara de uno…

-¡Hey! –Refunfuñó- aunque así lo sea, no eres la escogida Jessie, el Pokemon que llegue a ver a la perla tendrá la misión de ir por ella y llevarla a la costa.

-¿Cómo van a saber quién es la perla?

-No lo sé… solo, se sabrá.

-Es raro Meowth… y cuando lleguemos a la península de Blukero, ¿Qué harás?

-Ahí veremos… ahí veremos.

Los rocketos suspiraron, el aire estaba fresco y tibio a la vez.

-¡WAA! – Ahora una parvada de Spearrows apareció volando, abatiendo justo al lado del globo e ignorando las vidas que se llevaban dentro. Por suerte, a penas lo rozaron, y siguieron con vida.

-¡Wow! Creo que estos pokemons tienen prisa – balbuceó James presionándose el pecho

-Por el susto James… ellos tienen miedo de que termine mal… - pero cambió de tema- la península no está tan cerca de aquí…

...

-¡Mistyyyyyyy!

-¡No Ash! ¡Aléjate! – Misty cerró los ojos y se adentró aún más al bosque, Pikachu solo podía esconderse detrás de la cabeza de Ash… en sus más profundos sentimientos, Pikachu tampoco quería entregar a su amiga.  
-Misty porfavor…  
-¡Vete Ash! ¡Tienes que huir!  
Ash, Misty y Pikachu se perdieron de Brock, May y Max, que no corrían tan rápido como los primeros.  
Ash apresuró su paso, para intentar alcanzar a la chica, era más hábil, es por esto que la alcanzó. Misty hizo toda la fuerza que pudo para no ser alcanzada por Ash. Él la forcejeó, agarrándola de la muñeca, para luego gritarle  
-¡¿Qué te pasa?!  
-¡Suéltame! – sus ojos empezaron a brillar levemente  
-¡No! ¡Quiero que me expliques en este preciso momento lo que ocurre! - Ash tomó la otra muñeca de Misty, y la acorraló hacia un árbol – Tú sabes que pase lo que pase yo estaré aquí  
-¡Ash déjame!  
-¡Tú lo sabes bien! Nunca te dejaré ¡soy tu amigo Misty! ¿o no?  
-Si pero…  
-Pero nada… - Hubo una pausa. La pelirroja respiraba con agitación. Entonces, él, apaciguándola, cambió su tono de voz- ¿Me lo contarás… verdad?  
Misty bajó la mirada, no intentó seguir forcejeando… deslizó sus brazos, y Ash la soltó.  
Tragó saliva, y lo miró a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando, le tomó las manos a Ash, y le dijo:  
-La península de Blukero. – Y, en medio de un grito ahogado, desapareció.


End file.
